Dans tes mains
by Plum'oh
Summary: "Enji ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi le faucon qui avait élu domicile leur toit s'était soudainement changé en un jeune homme aux ailes rouges assis en tailleur qui lui souriait comme un gamin insolent." / UA Japon ancien.


**Rating :** K+

 **Résumé :** "Enji ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi le faucon qui avait élu domicile leur toit s'était soudainement changé en un jeune homme aux ailes rouges assis en tailleur qui lui souriait comme un gamin insolent."

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Horikoshi Kouhei.

Joyeux anniversaire Momo ! o/ Je suis désolée encore une fois, je te présente seulement la première partie... Et j'espère pouvoir faire honneur à ton OTP ! :')

Bonne lecture !

(petite note : à un moment je parle de _ofuda_ , qui sont des talismans sur des bandes de papier pour protéger les maisons en général, et de _omamori_ , qui eux sont des porte-bonheur protégeant spécifiquement les personnes à qui ils sont destinés)

* * *

 _Première partie_

Le faucon au plumage carmin sur le toit de la maison scrutait au loin.

Enji n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec les animaux, et encore moins avec ceux qui perçaient l'âme de leur regard vide – il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Natsuo avait tant voulu avoir un animal de compagnie, lorsqu'il était enfant, et il appréciait que Shouto n'avait pas exprimé ce genre de lubie. Il avait bien essayé de chasser le rapace à grands coups de bâton et de paroles, mais l'oiseau restait de marbre face à tant de menaces, continuant à le fixer comme s'il cherchait une faille dans son visage balafré. Puis, il retournait à son observation de l'horizon, dessiné par les lignes lumineuses du soleil couchant.

Enji soupira. Tant qu'il ne causait pas de problèmes, peut-être qu'il pouvait bien le laisser là.

* * *

Fuyumi avait emmené Rei au sanctuaire dans lequel elle étudiait les arts de la guérison. L'état de Rei ne s'était pas amélioré depuis des années, et sa fille avait décidé de s'occuper d'elle en compagnie d'autres prêtresses. Touya avait dû rejoindre l'armée, et Natsuo le suivit quelques années plus tard ; seul Shouto avait pu rester pour s'occuper des terres. Enji supposait que cela aurait pu être pire (il redoutait toujours un messager militaire), même s'il était évident que la relation tendue qu'il avait avec son fils pourrait profiter de quelques améliorations. Au moins, ils ne manquaient pas d'argent et de provisions en grande quantité, et les familles aux alentours semblaient les soutenir sans pour autant les porter dans leur cœur – si un problème survenait et que les Todoroki étaient accusés, Enji saurait se défendre.

En dehors de la défense du pays, l'armée s'occupait essentiellement de résoudre les conflits entre le peuple et les esprits malicieux. Il y avait toujours des esprits malicieux, surtout en campagne où beaucoup plus de liberté s'offrait à eux. Enji avait inculqué tout ce qu'il savait de ces créatures à ses enfants, en particulier à Shouto, et il connaissait un large panel de sortilèges et de talismans à marquer sur du papier pour en faire des ofuda (pour protéger une maison qui attendait) ou des omamori (pour protéger des personnes qui reviendraient).

Enji n'était pas un homme au faible potentiel magique, et Shouto possédait également un puits de puissance et de savoir rivalisant le sien. De ce fait, si la maison subissait quelconque dégât ou si un esprit avait décidé d'apporter malchance et malheur, cela signifiait qu'un autre humain était impliqué.

Enji ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi le faucon qui avait élu domicile leur toit s'était soudainement changé en un jeune homme aux ailes rouges assis en tailleur qui lui souriait comme un gamin insolent.

— Enji-san ! chantonna-t-il.

Il leva un bras et l'agita énergiquement, se balançant de gauche à droite, son sourire grandissant à vue de nez. Enji avait l'impression que l'on venait de lui refourguer une bête de foire.

— Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ? gronda-t-il.

L'esprit (car c'était bien ce qu'il était) sauta et atterrit doucement en battant des ailes. Il lui arrivait à peine aux épaules.

— Le protecteur de votre famille ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Votre maison est charmante, et toute votre famille l'est aussi. C'est agréable de s'y poser.

Enji sentait une migraine arriver.

— Ma maison est protégée par des ofuda contre les esprits malicieux, ce que tu es visiblement, et je doute que tu aies eu le loisir de connaître ma famille si elle n'est pas là.

Les lèvres de l'esprit s'étirèrent davantage, formant une expression amusée qui entraîna un froncement de sourcils de la part d'Enji.

— Je suis un youkai de tout ce qu'il y a de plus honorable ! Enji-san, vous devriez savoir qu'il y a toujours du bien pour contrebalancer le mal. Si tous les youkais étaient malicieux ou maléfiques, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus de catastrophes ? C'est là qu'on entre en jeu ! On protège la population et les youkais plus faibles.

— Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, grogna Enji. Ma famille n'a pas besoin de protecteur, on s'en sort très bien tout seul. Je t'invite à trouver une autre famille à importuner.

Pensant qu'il avait pu mettre un point final à cette conversation plus qu'extravagante, Enji s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée quand l'esprit lui attrapa le bras. Ce n'était pas le geste en lui-même qui surprit Enji, mais plutôt la force avec laquelle son interlocuteur le retenait ; et à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour manifester son mécontentement avec son regard le plus noir, l'air autour de l'esprit changea. Toute impression de plaisanterie se dissipa en un froid sérieux éparpillant des éclats de gravité.

— Un désastre va survenir dans deux jours. Je suis là pour vous en protéger. Ça ne va pas arriver aux autres familles, vous êtes les seuls concernés.

— Et quelle preuve as-tu pour affirmer ce genre de bêtises ?

L'esprit ne desserra pas sa prise, continuait à soutenir le regard d'Enji sans faillir ; il y avait une qualité mystérieuse et presque terrifiante dans l'aura qu'il exsudait, similaire à toutes les fois où Enji pensait au sang qui avait giclé et aux cris qui l'avaient hanté—

Il se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de l'esprit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Si Shouto le surprit, la nuit, à renforcer les ofuda puis à détruire tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage, il ne dit rien.

* * *

— Emmène l'omamori avec toi, aujourd'hui.

Shouto lui lança un regard confus.

— Pourquoi ?

— Les agressions se font plus fréquentes. Bien sûr, je m'attends à ce que tu sois assez fort pour résister à n'importe quelle attaque.

Shouto leva les yeux au ciel, et si sa requête n'était pas aussi étrange et peu commune, il ne l'aurait probablement pas écouté. En sortant de la maison il attrapa le petit sachet rouge qu'il accrocha à la ceinture de son kimono, et se rendit à ses leçons au temple. Enji resta immobile, regardant la porte par laquelle son fils était sorti, puis poussa un long soupir et décida de s'occuper des terres. Les taxes approchaient et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ne serait-ce qu'un grain de riz.

Évidemment, ce qu'il trouva au pas de sa porte ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce qui constituait le début d'une bonne journée.

— Enji-san, salua l'esprit avec un petit sourire. Je vous accompagne !

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, grommela Enji. J'apprécie l'information, mais pas ta compagnie.

— Ne soyez pas aussi froid, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre.

L'esprit marqua une pause, soudainement pensif.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Hawks.

— Quelle originalité.

— Ça fait partie de mon identité !

L'esprit – Hawks – paraissait aussi enfantin qu'étrange, aussi têtu que bienveillant, et Enji ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de cette créature qui avait décidé de s'installer sur son toit, ou dans sa cour arrière, ou dans n'importe quel endroit proche de sa maison, en tant que gardien des lieux. Ses ailes rouges restaient pliées et pourraient passer pour une simple décoration, mais personne ne confectionnait des accessoires aussi excentriques, et surtout pas dans la campagne. Il avait au moins eu l'intelligence de s'habiller d'un simple kimono gris.

— Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire aux personnes qui me croisent ? Un esprit me suit parce qu'il me trouve extrêmement amusant ?

Hawks haussa les épaules dans un grand moment d'indifférence.

— Les autres ne me voient pas. Et même s'ils me voient, je suis un simple faucon. J'apparais seulement devant ceux que je veux.

Enji haussa un sourcil, clairement surpris par cette information qu'il rangea bien soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête. Bon. Cela facilitait les choses, en tout cas.

— Shouto t'a-t-il vu ?

— Non, je ne me suis pas encore manifesté devant lui. Oh hey, c'est une bonne idée en fait ! S'il me voit vous n'aurez plus de raison de refuser ma présence ici.

Le retour d'un sourire narquois obligea Enji à interrompre la conversation afin d'éviter qu'un désastre diplomatique ne survienne pour s'atteler à ses tâches quotidiennes, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Hawks qui le suivit dans son ombre en sautillant.

Hawks n'était pas très habile de ses mains, probablement parce qu'un faucon n'était pas censé savoir manier une pelle ou retourner la terre, alors Enji ne tarda pas à lui ordonner de rester tranquille et de simplement regarder. Cela ne plut pas forcément à Hawks, mais il s'exécuta, sentant très certainement qu'Enji serait intransigeant à ce sujet, et ce avec bonne raison. Heureusement que la recherche du bois ainsi que la cueillette relevaient plus de son domaine, et ce fut dans une bien meilleure humeur qu'ils rentrèrent pour déposer leurs trouvailles – l'un plus enthousiaste que l'autre.

Enji devait admettre qu'à part le bavardage incessant, Hawks n'était pas de si mauvaise compagnie. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pour quelle raison un esprit avait jeté son dévolu sur sa famille en proclamant qu'un malheur s'abattrait sur eux, mais il ne s'agissait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve la réponse (et il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire cracher le morceau).

— Une fois que ce désastre sera passé, vous serez beaucoup plus en sécurité, déclara Hawks. Et je veux parler de manière générale.

Enji releva la tête de la pioche qu'il affinait, et fonça les sourcils.

— Explique-toi.

— Je suis pas un youkai qui peut lire l'avenir, ou regarder le passé, j'ai plutôt des pressentiments. Je sais quand quelque chose de grave va arriver, et je peux en déduire la nature du malheur.

— Tu parles beaucoup mais tu n'explicites rien.

Les lèvres de Hawks se courbèrent en un rictus un peu moqueur, un peu nonchalant, alors qu'il s'adossa contre la porte d'entrée, ne faisant pas directement face à Enji. Sa voix ne changea pas, restant celle d'une créature confiante mais gardant tous ses secrets pour elle, comme si les révéler transformerait son image.

— J'ai dit que je serai votre protecteur, mais je reste un youkai et vous restez un humain. Un humain qui en sait trop, ou qui se laisse aveugler par le pouvoir, ne peut pas rester bon longtemps. Je fais ça pour que vous restiez humain, Enji-san.

Le visage de Hawks ne souriait pas, malgré le fait que son expression n'ait pas changé. Enji le fixait, scrutait, tentait de déceler ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade de fou, mais le regard perçant de l'esprit dissimulait tout. Ce qui l'entourait reprit des couleurs mystiques, chuchotant des avertissements qu'Enji n'écouta pas. Personne ne pouvait se dresser devant lui en espérant qu'il se taise et gobe tout ce qu'il entendait.

— Tu tires des conclusions sans fondement. Je suis humain, mais nous sommes tous différents.

Hawks soutenait le regard d'Enji, imperturbable. Puis, comme pour briser un sort, il ricana.

— C'est vrai. Tout le monde est différent. Je vais vous dire un truc, Enji-san. Vous allez immédiatement reconnaître le malheur qui va s'abattre, car vous l'avez déjà confronté.

Hawks passa lentement une main sur le côté gauche de son visage, et finit par tracer une ligne de sa paupière jusqu'au milieu de sa joue. Le message était clair.

Enji plissa les yeux.

— Je vois.

Raison de plus pour se préparer à toute éventualité, dans ce cas.

* * *

La rencontre entre Hawks et Shouto, lorsque ce dernier rentra juste après le coucher du soleil, se passa aussi bien qu'il l'imaginait, c'est-à-dire dans un état de confusion et de perplexité total, méfiance et froncement de sourcils compris, ce qui arracha à Hawks un rire flamboyant.

— Il est comme vous !

Ce qui provoqua à son tour la mise en liberté d'une série de jurons les plus fleuris les uns que les autres alors que Shouto tentait vainement de jauger la créature devant lui. Hawks prétendait bien aimer Shouto pour sa détermination ; être obstiné, selon lui, valait toutes les qualités du monde, et c'était certainement pour cela qu'il se montrait aussi casse-pieds, s'il suivait son propre conseil à la lettre.

— Je vais patrouiller un peu, on se voit demain matin ! informa Hawks en agitant paresseusement sa main en guise d'au revoir.

Et une fois qu'il s'éloigna de la maison, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire, Shouto se tourna vers son père et lui lança le regard le plus suspicieux qu'il ne lui ait jamais adressé.

— Et tu crois à ce qu'il te raconte ?

— Je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut pendant quelques jours afin de vérifier ça, bien sûr. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en mêler, je m'en occupe.

— Hm.

Shouto ne paraissait pas convaincu, dévisageant l'omamori qu'il venait de décrocher de sa ceinture. Enji sut à ce moment que son fils enquêterait de son côté, et il aurait d'ordinaire applaudi cette initiative si le comportement de Hawks ne persistait pas à tantôt l'enrager, tantôt lui donner des sueurs froides.

— Si tu veux faire quelque chose, va prendre des nouvelles de Fuyumi et de ta mère.

Il s'attendait à la surprise dansant dans les yeux de Shouto, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir son estomac se nouer. C'était normal. Personne ne communiquait dans cette famille. Personne ne pouvait, ou n'osait pas le faire. Enji en avait assez de fuir.

— Assure-toi qu'elles vont bien et qu'elles ne manquent de rien. Tu peux partir demain matin.

Shouto ne se départait pas de son incrédulité, mais il hocha la tête.

Enji pourrait agir sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.


End file.
